


Purrfect Symmetry

by Aewin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nepeta fit together better than even <i>she</i> would have predicted - especially while pailing, where your kinks play out in perfect symmetry.</p>
<p>Or: In which Sollux Captor grudgingly roleplays in order to be tied up and fucked by his girlfriend Nepeta Leijon. Now with bonus aftercare - it's a two for one deal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bifocalCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifocalCurious/gifts).



> The tags probably make this sound a lot more hardcore than what you were going for but anything BDSM in Alternia (or post-Sgrub) would be reserved for the red quadrant because of the massive amount of trust involved. Nepeta is a fierce and dominant roleplaying badass and Sollux is the subbiest masochist to ever sub, so I thought that sort of trust would suit them well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, giftee!

Nepeta is not quiet when she wants attention. Usually that’s okay with you — you’re happy to oblige your other half, unless she wants to drag you outside — but right now you’re nook-deep in coding documentation and you _need_ to finish this project ASAP.

“Come _on_ , Sollux. You said mew would help me update my shipping charts today, and if there’s one thing you’re not doing, it’s hacking our furrends’ personal logs for juicy details. I’m disappurrnted.”

You glance dubiously between your code and the half of your shared hive that’s been taken over by chalk markings and the occasional animal corpse. (You complained at first, but fresh meat turned out to be a really nice perk of dating an Actual Huntress.) You and Nepeta are represented on the wall by an honest-to-fuck animal-blood painting with a giant heart drawn around it. So yeah, maybe her area of the hive is a _little weird_ , but your area is crammed full of dripping mind honey servers and program flowcharts scrawled on the wall, so you’re not really one to talk.

You swivel around on your chair and scowl at her. “Ten more minutes. This is kind of impurrtant.” (God _damn_ it, you’re picking up her puns. KK will never let you live this down if you slip up around him.)

She giggles and reaches down for a hug. You lean into her, resting your head against her collarbones - you can hear the beat of her bloodpusher clearly. It’s steady and reassuring, like the rest of her.

“Well you’d better do it fast or I’ll pounce your bifurcated butt!”

You raise an eyebrow and grin. “I kind of like it when you pounce my butt.” She sticks out her tongue and flops on the plush reclining device to read. Probably some trashy celebrity magazine full of quadrant-flipping and pictures of movie stars papping each other intimately. She says it's not quite as much fun as shipping friends, but you know it fills a void for her whenever nothing juicy is happening between people you actually know.

The coding documentation doesn’t make any more sense when you turn back to it. It’s like they made up half the terms for this shitty-ass language in particular. You’d just code in in ~ATH if it wasn’t a death sentence to use it any more. Fuck the new world, to be quite honest. Permanent death’s a bitch. You flip off MSDN and go to StackOverflow instead.

Nepeta tugs at your sleeve a moment later. “Sollux.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s been _twenty-two_ minutes. I waited that long just fur you.”

You slide your glasses off, pinching the bridge of your nose, and - shit. Your husktop clock backs her up. You turn to give her a pleading look again because you _swear_ you’re almost done this time, but you hear a frustrated “No. More. Coding!You’re so _lame!_ ” and get body-slammed by a knit kitty hat with the force of a tornado behind it. You topple off your chair as she follows through on the pounce and traps you with her superior size and strength. The groan of pain prompted by your aching back and pounding head turns quickly into a groan of arousal when she bites your neck. You arch up into her, aching for more contact.

“Ha! Pinned ya again!”

“Sure did,” you mutter. Like that wasn’t an obvious statement.

She growls into your ear, half purring menace and half primitive sex goddess. “The mighty huntress has cornered her prey. He must beg for her forgiveness if he wishes to survive.”

You play your role, squirming and struggling. She loves it when you try to wriggle away. Her hands slam the floor to either side of your head, and she bares her teeth at you. God, she’s hot. You close your eyes and go limp in submission.

“The — _fuck.”_ She knees you lightly between the thighs, and you lose coherency for a moment. Swallowing your pride, you admit defeat. And extreme horniness. “The prey hopes he will please the huntress, and offers himself freely.” It’s mutual code for consent to the kinkier things she loves.

Nepeta sits up and grinds on you, and your bulges don't even put up a fight. They twist out with an already-wet  _shlick_  to press against her.

“Purrfect,” she grins.

Then her claws are out and she’s slashing your shirt and pants open — you’ve lost quite a few to her impromptu pailing sessions — and leaving light trails of stinging cuts down your chest. Some trolls might complain about having such an aggressive partner in the red quadrant, but you love the way she’s rough with you.

Nepeta casually flips you over and uses your shredded shirt to bind your wrists behind your back in seconds. (A combination of trussing up dead animals and trussing _you_ up on a regular basis has led to a ridiculous level of aptitude at this particular task.) She presses her chest against your bound hands, her legs pinning yours together, and you have no idea when she lost her clothes but you are all kinds of okay with that. Wetness twists against your thighs, sticky pre-material preparing you for her bulge, and you whine as she leans forward again and kisses your neck.

“The predator strips her prey of defenses, and moves in for the kill.” Her voice is saccharine-sweet, but her actions…well, pretty much the opposite. Slowly - _tantalizingly_ slowly - she presses her bulge between your thighs. The tiny barbs prick at the tender flesh, scratching you lightly and making you tense up and shudder. The tip presses between the lips of your nook, but she doesn’t quite press in. Your own bulges are pinned beneath you, useless in terms of grasping hers. You wriggle your ass backwards, trying desperately to get at least the tip of her inside of you, but she pulls back an inch. It might as well be a mile, for all the good your squirming is doing you.

“God _damn_ it NP, fuck me already.”

“Not the way _you_ want me to. My catch must be taught a lesson.”

You grunt in frustration, but her hips have you weighed down and _god_ , she bites your neck again, and you surrender. Again. You wonder if this is anything like what your Ancestors had, a relationship that twists the definition of flushed, makes you trust that she’ll be there to catch you when you fall out of this intense high. And god, if KK was here too, like Signless was for Disciple and your Ancestor, that would be so —

Nepeta grabs a handful of your hair and presses your face to the floor, her bulge _finally_ settling into a rhythm as she writhes between your thighs. She fucks you unapologetically, scratching you up terribly (and wonderfully), playing on your pain kink and making you hump the floor like a six-sweep noob first discovering the wonder of their own hand.

It’s too much to take in all at once. The hand in the hair, the arms tied behind you and pressing into your back, the prickling inside your nook, the pressure of two bodies weighing on your bulges and trapping them underneath you. They’re useless, overstimulated, aching, but your mind has the gall to ignore these facts and drive you to grind against the floor regardless.

You pant, she purrs, and you try desperately not to cry because you’re _still_ not used to feeling this wanted, even after all this time with her and your previous partners. A lifetime of self-loathing is hard to dismantle.

Her arms slide around you just when you need it, and she kisses your neck softly in sharp counterpoint to the dark thoughts and the way the position pulls at your shoulderblades. Her hips press flush against your thighs, then she flicks the tip of her bulge up against your nook and shivers. She’s not _quite_ inside of you, but when she gasps and comes, you’re still flooded with material that drips out between your legs and forms a gigantic mess beneath you. You slide your bulges futilely against the goop, since that’s the most action they’re getting right now. And that really sucks ass, because you were damn _close_.

Your mouth twists into a sardonic smile, half of it still pressed against the floor. “What, we’re not fucking my pussy today?”

Nepeta nuzzles up against the nape of your neck. “Today, your pussy fucks you.”

You close your eyes and shudder.

She laughs at her own joke and spreads your legs apart, shifting to sit between them. Two fingers plunge into your slick nook, her nails scraping a little across the mostly-healed abrasions her bulge left when she pailed you earlier this week. You hiss, and she pauses.

“Okay?”

“ _Yes._ Keep going, for the love of the goddamn bloody heart on the wall.” You will yourself to stop tensing up, to reassure her and get some of the pressure off your arms. She takes that as a confirmation, and crooks her fingers inside you once again. They twist deep inside of you and press against your slurry sacs, and then she does this _fucking illegal thing_ where she drums her fingers against them, tap-tap-tap, and frustrating spurts of material drip out of your bulges every time she does it.

You whine. “God fucking - let me come before it all dribbles out and you make me come _dry_ , NP - “

Nepeta giggles and spreads her glorious muscled body over your back, forcing your arms against you again. It aches _so good_.

“God _dess_. Of pailing, thank you furry much. But since mew asked so _nicely…_ ” She bites down on your ear and flutters her fingers relentlessly against your slurry sacs, and you sob and shudder and ruin the floor for the fourth time this week.

You go slack. You float. And when Nepeta slashes the ropes off your arms and massages feeling back into your arms and shoulders, you float back to find yourself in a puddle of drool and jizz.

“Efurrything okay, Sollux?”

“Mrr.” You ball up on the floor and tuck your head between your messy legs. She follows and curls around you, her legs tangling with yours and her nose burrowing into your neck.

Nuzzle. Nuzzle. Lick. Her rough tongue scrapes behind your ear, and you giggle, suddenly infused with a bit of mania. She’s too fucking cute.

“A little better now, silly?”

You take a deep breath and uncurl, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m…yeah.” Another deep breath. “I’m okay.”

She stands and tugs lightly at your arms. You follow and tuck your head into her neck and kiss beside her ear, drawing out another purr. You might smile against her, just a little bit. Okay, yeah, you’ll admit it. She makes you smile. One of the mew - damn it - _few_ things that can.

Nepeta makes a pleased sort of _mmm_ sound and pulls you out of her neck so she can kiss you ferociously. It’s tinged with protectiveness, and it makes you _feel_ the fact that she’d throw herself between you and the world if she needed to. You don’t need her help protecting you from anything _but_ yourself (and oh fuck do you need help with _that_ particular gargantuan task), but the passion behind it makes you inhale sharply through your breathvents before kissing back hard.

She shoves you away playfully when she needs air. “C’mon, nerdbutt. Time to get you cleaned up. Last one to the ablutions stall has to do whatever the other one wants for an hour!”

You try, you really do, but you’re half-asleep and she’s a blurring streak of killing machine when she wants to be. By the time you traipse into the ablutions stall she’s half-clean, has a leg pinned against her shoulder, and is licking slurry off her thigh. Her face lights up when you slide the glass back into place, and she drops her leg so she can aim the ablutions nozzle directly at your face.

“Geez, NP. How helpful.” You blindly grope until you find the nozzle, and aim it at your slurry-coated stomach.

“I know, I’m pawsitively wonderfurrl.” She paws at the crusty bits of material, helping along the process of turning them back into a liquid that will actually, y’know, _get the fuck off of you_. Being covered in slurry is nice in theory, but after a little while it gets stale. Literally. Heh. You turn to wash your hair, and when you’re done you wind up pressed against Nepeta while she leans down to kiss your head and hugs you tight. It’s not a position you’re eager to get out of any time soon, honestly. She rocks you back and forth gently while humming, and you sway with her until the water goes cold. You’d stay in longer, but once the cold water hits her she cringes and bolts out of the ablution trap, shaking her body a limb at a time to sluice the water off.

You grab a drying plane from the stack on the counter and fling another at her. She catches it easily and wipes the rest of the offending fluid off before folding it carefully and putting it in the “dirty” pile. You drop yours when you’re done, but she arches an eyebrow at you so you scowl and fold yours up too. Sure, she’ll drag bloody animal corpses up the stairs, past the neighbors, and into the hive, but fuck if you can leave a dirty towel unfolded!

You skirt the puddle of material on your way into the central hiveblock and flop on the plush reclining device together. Nepeta stretches out and drops her head onto your lap, purring softly, as you start up a movie - and then you glance towards your husktop out of habit. Nepeta nudges your face away.

"Nope, I won. At least an hour, okay?"

Ah, well. Right now you don’t really care about coding quite so much…though you do still owe her some hacking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like sharing this, the link is [here on my tumblr](http://solluxisms.tumblr.com/post/115761788020/purrfect-symmetry-aewin-homestuck-archive-of). It's much appurrciated if you do so :3


End file.
